Kikyo (InuYasha)
Kikyo (桔梗, Kikyō Kanji Meaning "Bellflower") was a Miko (巫女, lit. "Shrine Maiden") from a small Japanese village during the Sengoku Jidai period. During her life, she was a calm and reserved priestess who rigorously defended the village from yōkai who would otherwise wreak havoc on the tiny community. Biography One day, representatives of the Yōkai Taijiya (lit. demon exterminators) entrusted her with the protection of the Jewel of Four Souls (四魂の玉'', Shikon no Tama''). They determined that only a Miko of great purity and power would be able to purify and protect this jewel from misuse. It became Kikyo's destiny to spend her life guarding this Shikon no Tama lest it fall into the wrong hands, for the resulting evil and chaos would wrend the entire country. She was killed by Naraku and 50 years later was resurrected by an oni witch from her holy bones. She needs dead humans souls to stay in the resurrected body, so she gets help from Shikigami to get those souls. Later, after a failed attempt by Naraku to kill her at Mt. Hakurei after creating a new body, she is seen with two Shikigami that have human form: Kochou and Asuka. At first after her resurrection, she is spiteful and angry towards both Inuyasha and Kagome. Eventually, she returns back to her post-death state of compassion and kindness, protecting others and eventually dying in Inuyasha's arms after protecting Kohaku from an attack by Naraku. Kikyo's Outfit Kikyo is clearly wearing the tradional dress of a Miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day, except for the lack of the archaic slit-shoulder seam. *'Jacket' Kikyo wears a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and the open shoulders similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's. Strings called muna-himo are attached to each lapel, and are tied in front to keep the garment closed. *'Kosode' Kosode (literally: "little sleeve") were originally worn as underwear but by the Kamakura era, became accepted outer layer garments; more dressy with less sculpted sleeves. Kosode of the Heian and Kamakura Periods were always white. Kikyo's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt, and extending to slightly past the wrist. The slits in the side of the hakama show the white kosode, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of the hitoe (jacket) show it as well. This is a deliberate fashion effect. *'Hakama' Kikyo wears bright red hakama, which include the small board at the lower back. *'Tabi' On her feet, Kikyo wears common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. *'Obi' Kikyo wears a red Obi, or belt, over the other garments. Kikyo's Weapon Kikyo carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi (literally Priestess Bow) and a quiver of Hamaya ( "evil-destroying arrow" or "demon-breaking arrow") fletched with white feathers. She has the ability to imbue each arrow with great spiritual power that has destroyed, disabled or sealed any Yokai or other evil to date. Re-incarnation in Kagome Kagome Higurashi, the main protagonist of Inuyasha and a miko just like Kikyo, is the modern reincarnation of Kikyo's spirit. The Time Tree is in her backyard as is the ancient well, which becomes the portal between her times and Sengoku period (Feudal Era of Japan) approximately 500 years ago. She is able to free Inuyasha from the tree he had been bound to by Kikyo, and has the power to purify the Shikon no Tama and fired a bow & arrow. She unwillingly helps revive Kikyo into human form when an ogress pulls out a small part of her soul, filled with the memories and quirks of Kikyo that still lingered inside Kagome. Category:InuYasha characters Category:Japanese anime and manga characters Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:Fictional undead Category:1996 comics characters debuts